Before I Fall In Love
by Narf
Summary: Finally updated...and FINISHED!!! Sorry for the HUGE delay! Sabrina and Jeff begin to get closer as Billy is pushed out of the picture. R/R!!
1. Before I Fall In Love Chapter One

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 1/13  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any others who aren't WWF wrestlers. The WWF  
owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at: narf9481@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to post my story on your site or  
anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
"I'm going to need the contracts for the upcoming Pay-Per-View drawn up before  
lunch," Mick Foley said to his new assistant, Sabrina. She looked at her watch, which read  
10:45 am.  
  
"Is 12:30 p.m. ok?" Sabrina asked timidly.  
  
"Sure," Mick said, "but no later than that." Sabrina had just started her new job  
with the WWF a few months ago and she already loves it. She gets to see all the events for  
free, and she has already made some friends.  
  
Sabrina started to walk down the hallway of the office building in Connecticut,  
writing some notes on a piece of paper when she suddenly bumped into someone very  
large.  
  
She very slowly looked up to see her good friend, Triple H.  
  
"Hey," Hunter said, "you should watch where you're going!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sabrina retorted, "this 'blond' that I know taught me how to walk."   
After a brief staring contest, Hunter picked up Sabrina and started walking again. Soon  
after, Chyna walked up to Hunter and told him to put Sabrina down...he complied.  
  
Moments later, Sabrina was in her office making up the contracts for the upcoming  
Pay-Per-View. Suddenly, there was a knock on her office door. Sabrina was startled for a  
moment but then said, "Come in!"  
  
When Sabrina looked up, she saw Lita poking her head in the door.  
  
"Hey!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" Sabrina replied. Lita walked in and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'm making out the contracts for the next Pay-Per-View," Sabrina answered and  
quickly asked, "Have you seen Jeff?" Lita quickly shook her head in a negative response.  
  
"Why did you shake you head so quickly?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Because, everytime I see you now, you always ask me that," Lita replied.  
  
"Oh," Sabrina said. Lita got up from her seat and said, "I gotta get going." Sabrina  
looked up and said, "Tell Jeff that I said hey." Lita nodded her head and replied, "Don't I  
always?"  
  
After Lita had left, Sabrina looked at her watch which read 12:15. She breathed a  
sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm done with fifteen minutes to spare," Sabrina said to herself. She left her office  
and headed on her way to see Mick Foley...instead she found Debra in Mick's office.  
  
"Hey Sabrina," Debra said.  
  
"Hey Debra," Sabrina said, "Have you seen Mick?"  
  
"Not yet," Debra replied, "I was just told to wait here until her got back. I don't  
know where he went." Sabrina nodded her head, "How is Steve?" Debra replied, "He is  
doing just fine. He is really getting back into the swing of things!"  
  
Just then, Mick came back into his office and said, "Good both of you are here."  
  
"Here are the contracts for the Pay-Per-View, Mick," Sabrina said handing Mick a  
stack of papers.  
  
"Good," Mick replied, "Now, I need you both to sit down." Sabrina, looking  
puzzled said, "What is it, Mick?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Two

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 2/13  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any others who aren't WWF wrestlers. The WWF  
owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at: narf9481@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to post my story on your site or  
anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
"What is it, Mick?" Debra asked.  
  
"Well," Mick started, "I know that Sabrina has only been here for a few  
months, but I would like her to start training to become a wrestler."  
Sabrina was speechless. Debra, with a confused look on her face said, "What  
does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You are going to help train her," Mick said. Now Sabrina looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean, 'help'?" Sabrina asked. Mick looked at Sabrina and said,  
"Billy Gunn is also going to train you." Sabrina got wide-eyed.  
  
"THE Billy Gunn!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Mick replied, "We are giving him a bonus if her spends a couple days  
a week with you." Sabrina was shocked and speechless. Debra couldn't believe  
what she was hearing.  
  
"So, let me see if I got this right," Debra started, "I'm going to be  
helping Billy train Sabrina to become a wrestler?...That sound like a whole  
lot of fun!" Sabrina nodded her head and asked, "When do we get started?"  
  
"Well," Mick started, "I would like you to start as soon as possible. I  
think I might have a couple of storylines to run by you when you get good  
enough!" Sabrina walked out of Mick's office with a huge grin on her face.  
She couldn't believe that she was going to be wrestling people who she saw  
on tv just a year ago.  
  
Just when she was thinking about how great it would be to become women's  
champion, she bumped into none other that Jeff Hardy. Sabrina speechless for  
a moment, but managed to get out, "Hey Jeff! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Jeff replied, "How are you?" Sabrina was shocked that he  
actually was talking to her. She responded, "I'm great! Mick Foley just told  
me that I'm going to be training to be a wrestler."  
  
"That is great!" Jeff exclaimed, then realizing he sounded too excited,  
toned it down and said, "I mean...that's cool." Sabrina realized that she  
was acting like a school girl and clamed up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jeff asked. Staring off into space Sabrina replied,  
"Yeah...I...gotta go! Bye!" Jeff just waved goodbye. Sabrina ran into her  
office and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at Sabrina's office door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sabrina called out. There was no response.  
  
"Hello?!" Sabrina said. There was silence once again. Sabrina turned around  
and opened the door to reveal...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Three

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 3/13  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any others who aren't WWF wrestlers. The WWF  
owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at: narf9481@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to post my story on your site or  
anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
"Hey!" said a familiar voice, "I'm looking for Sabrina." Sabrina couldn't  
see who it was because the person has their face buried in a piece of paper  
and he had a cowboy hat on.  
  
"I'm Sabrina," Sabrina said, "and you are...?" The stranger raised his head  
to reveal the beautiful face of Billy Gunn. Sabrina just stood there  
wide-eyed.  
  
"I assume that Mick already talked to you?" Billy asked.  
Sabrina realized that she was staring and said, "Uh...yes. Please come in  
and sit down." Billy came in and sat down at Sabrina's meeting table.  
Sabrina sat in the chair next to Billy.  
  
"So, what are you here for?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Well," Billy started, "I thought we would talk about what kind of moves  
you want to do and what you would like you finisher to be."  
  
"Cool! Let's get started!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
*****************************Two Hours Later*****************************  
  
"What do you mean I can't do that?" Sabrina yelled.  
  
"I'm serious," Billy said, "you cannot come down the ramp on a skateboard."  
Billy was now half-laughing.  
  
"Why can't I?" Sabrina asked. Sabrina was now pacing around  
the room.  
  
"Vince wouldn't allow it. Too many things can happen. There could be a  
pebble on the ramp and you could flip over and hurt yourself." Billy  
replied. Sabrina was upset. Billy could tell this and suggested to stop the  
meeting.  
  
"Ok, as long as there isn't anything else..." Sabrina said.  
  
"Nope, I think we are all finished here." Billy said. By this time, Sabrina  
was sitting in her chair again. Billy seeing that Sabrina was upset walked  
over to her and leaned down to face her.  
  
"We can talk to Vince about it at the next meeting, ok?"  
Billy said. Sabrina nodded her head and said, "I'll walk you to the door."  
  
Sabrina and Billy stood up at the same time. Their foreheads bumped  
together and then their lips met. Each of them quickly pulled away.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Billy said first.  
  
"No," Sabrina replied, "it was my fault." Sabrina put her head down and was  
now looking at her feet...trying not to look Billy in the face. Billy too  
his finger and lifted up Sabrina's head. They looked into each other's eyes  
passionately. Billy made the first move and kissed Sabrina.  
  
Billy, pulling away for a moment said, "I've wanted to do that since the  
moment I stepped into your office." Sabrina didn't know want to say so she  
just kissed Billy back.  
  
Then, Billy slowly lowered Sabrina down to the floor. The rolled around for  
a little bit. Sabrina couldn't believe what she was doing. She never usually  
acts like this.  
  
So, there Sabrina was...kissing the one and only Billy Gunn...When  
suddenly, Sabrina felt Billy trying to undo her shirt. Finally, when she  
realized that Billy was no longer kissing her lips, but instead he was  
kissing the outside of her bra, she jerked away.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Billy asked with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sabrina said, "but this is going way too fast." Billy looked  
somewhat disappointed. Sabrina continued, "I should have stopped you sooner,  
but you just felt so good."  
  
"Would you like to go out to eat sometime?" Billy asked.  
Sabrina nodded her head and said, "I would like that." Billy got up and  
extended his hand to help Sabrina up. They both walked to the door.  
  
When they got to the door, they kissed once more. While still in mid kiss,  
Billy reached past Sabrina to open the door. When Billy opened the door, he  
opened his eyes and saw Jeff Hardy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Jeff said.  



	4. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Four

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 4/13  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any others who aren't WWF wrestlers. The WWF  
owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at: narf9481@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to post my story on your site or  
anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
Sabrina jerked around to see Jeff standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uh...no. Billy, I believe you were just leaving," Sabrina said looking at  
Billy. Billy nodded his head and left. Sabrina didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well," Jeff started, "I can see you must be busy." Jeff started to walk  
away.  
  
"Wait!" Sabrina exclaimed. Jeff stopped and turned around. Sabrina  
continued, "Why are you so upset?"  
  
"If I even have to tell you," Jeff started, "then you don't even deserve to  
know!" Jeff started to walk away again.  
  
"What did I do wrong?!" Sabrina yelled. Jeff just kept on walking. Sabrina  
walked back into her office just in time for her cell phone to ring. Sabrina  
picked it up to check the caller ID...the number was Vince's.  
  
"Hello," Sabrina said as she answered her phone.  
  
"Hey! It's Vince. Can you be in my office in ten minutes?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll be right there," Sabrina replied as she hung up her cell  
phone.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sabrina walked into Vince McMahon's office. Vince was on  
the phone and motioned Sabrina to come in and sit down. After a couple of  
minutes, Vince got off the phone.  
  
"What did you need to see me about, Vince?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Well," Vince started, "first of all, I want to congratulate you on  
becoming a wrestler. We will be glad to have you. Second, Billy just called  
me and..."  
  
"Billy...Gunn called you..." Sabrina interrupted.  
  
"Yes," Vince said, "he said you two had a meeting today and that there was  
something you needed to talk to me about."  
  
"Oh! Yes!" Sabrina exclaimed, "I wanted to talk to you about possibly  
riding a skateboard down to the ring."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to Mick about it," Vince said, "anything else you need to  
talk to me about?"  
  
"No, I'll be leaving now. Thank you," Sabrina said, as she got up to leave.  
Sabrina walked back to her office. She sat down at her desk trying to get  
some work done when her cell phone rang. She picked it up to read the caller  
ID...the name on it said Billy Gunn.  
  
"Hello," Sabrina said as she answered her cell phone.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," Billy said.  
  
"How did you get this number?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I got it from Vince," Billy said, "I said I needed it in case I needed to  
get a hold of you."  
  
"I see," Sabrina said.  
  
"So," Billy started, "about that dinner..."  
  
"Here's the thing," Sabrina started, "I don't think we should date while  
you train me. I mean we'll be seeing each other almost everyday...we would  
get sick of each other." There was silence for a moment.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with what happened today  
with Jeff...does it?" Billy asked.  
  
"No," Sabrina answered, "I just think we would get sick of each  
other...that's all."  
  
"I just want to make sure that you're ok with all of this, "Billy said.  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina replied, "I'm great with all this."  
  
"Ok," Billy said, "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at the gym at around  
nine in the morning."  
  
"Ok," Sabrina said.  
  
"Bye sweetie," Billy said.  
  
"Bye," Sabrina said as she hung up her cell phone. Sabrina thought to  
herself, "I hope that gives me enough time to talk to Jeff..."  



	5. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Five

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 5/13  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any others who aren't WWF wrestlers. The WWF  
owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at: narf9481@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to post my story on your site or  
anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
It's been three weeks now, and Sabrina has been training at almost warp  
speed. She knows lots of moves and her finisher is a tiger suplex pin. (For  
those of you who aren't technical people, what I would do is stand behind my  
opponent, hook their arms behind them, and pull them back pinning their  
shoulders to the mat.)  
  
After a meeting with Mick, Vince, Sabrina, Billy, and Debra, it was decided  
that Sabrina would just be known at Sabrina in the ring. Plus, she would get  
to use her skateboard down the ramp.  
  
Sabrina is now at her last day of training...unfortunately, she has been so  
busy in meetings and training she hasn't had time to talk to Jeff.  
  
"Ok, now grab my arm right here," Billy said motioning to his wrist.  
Sabrina did as she was told.  
  
"Alright, now flip me over," Billy said. Sabrina once again did as she was  
told. Billy now was flat on his back...and he wasn't getting up...  
  
"Aren't you going to get up?" Sabrina asked. Billy reached up his hand and  
said, "Pull me up." Sabrina reached out her hand and started to help Billy  
up, but was pulled down on top of him instead.  
  
"I'm so glad this is our last day of training," Billy said with a huge grin  
on his face. Billy leaned in and gently kissed Sabrina. Sabrina knew she  
shouldn't be kissing Billy, but he was such a good kisser. Sabrina was the  
first to full away from the kiss.  
  
"We should finish our session," Sabrina finally said after getting up.  
  
"Ok," Billy said, "why don't you go do your cool down routine. I'll see you  
tomorrow at ten o'clock in Vince's office."  
  
"Ok, See you tomorrow," Sabrina said. Billy gave Sabrina a kiss on the  
cheek and went to hit the showers. Sabrina went to the gym to start her cool  
down routine.  
  
When Sabrina walked into the gym she saw Jeff over on the bench press.  
Finally, she could talk to him about what happened. Sabrina walked over to  
Jeff.  
  
"Hey," Sabrina said. Jeff looked up and his smile quickly turned into a  
frown.  
  
"I gotta go..." Jeff finally said after looking Sabrina up and down.  
  
"Can we talk just five minutes?" Sabrina asked. Jeff turned around and  
said, "Ok, you got five minutes."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at my office a few weeks ago,"  
Sabrina said.  
  
"Ok," Jeff started, "let's sit down." Jeff and Sabrina sat down. Sabrina  
started first.  
  
"I'm going to be blunt," Sabrina said, "I like you and I know you like me."  
Jeff didn't say anything.  
  
"However," Sabrina started again, "I also like Billy. Are you going to be  
able to be my friend if I date Billy?" Sabrina looked at Jeff with hope in  
her eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that," Jeff said, "If I say that I can't, are you  
going to stop seeing him?" Sabrina, with a sad look on her face said, "I  
can't tell you that...It might affect your decision."  
  
"Then, I'm sorry," Jeff said with pain in his voice, "but it would hurt me  
too much to see you two together."  
  
"Well," Sabrina said, "I guess I'll see you on the road. I finished my  
training and should have my first match on Sunday Night Heat."  
  
Jeff didn't say anything he just got up and walked away. Sabrina's eyes  
started to tear up. Jeff realized he was making a huge mistake and turned  
around...but Sabrina was already gone.  
  



	6. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Six

Here is chapter six. Feedback as always...I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that  
it took so long for me to get this story started again. The good news is that  
I already have a sequal ready for this story and I will post it within the next   
couple of days.  
  
Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 6/?  
Disclaimer: The only person I own right now is Sabrina. The WWF owns   
everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at:  
sabrina_18_00@h...  
Distribution: All you have to do is ask. The following websites have this   
story posted there: http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm   
and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net  
  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ........  
  
Sabrina's alarm clock went off. Sabrina was reluctant to get up, but she   
did anyway. She looked at the clock...it read 8:30 am. She got up and got   
ready to go to the meeting at ten o'clock.  
  
Sabrina was just about to get dressed when there was a knock at her hotel   
room door. She went to the door and looked through the peephole...and there   
was Billy. Sabrina opened the door.  
  
"Hey sweetness," Billy said as he walked in and gave Sabrina a big hug and   
lifted her off the ground.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you," Sabrina said. Billy lifted Sabrina off the ground   
again and carried her to the loveseat.  
  
"Can we just lay here forever?" Sabrina said.  
  
"Why not," Billy said.  
  
"I should get dressed for the meeting," Sabrina said.  
  
"No, stay here with me," Billy said. Billy looked into Sabrina's eyes and   
kissed her gently on the forehead. Sabrina looked at Billy passionately and   
kissed him the same way...passionately.  
  
Billy, with Sabrina's help, slowly took off his shirt. Billy started to   
undo Sabrina's robe as the two of them stood up. Sabrina's robe came off and   
dropped to the floor.  
  
Just as they were about to move into the bedroom, there was a knock at the   
door.  
  
"We better answer that," Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah," Billy said, "I'll get it." After waiting for Sabrina to get her   
robe back on, Billy went to answer the door. Without looking in the   
peephole, Billy opened the door...and standing there was...Jeff.  
  
Jeff looked at Billy puzzled and said, "Oh...I must have the wrong room."  
  
"Who is it, sweetie?" Sabrina asked walking to the door. Sabrina went to   
the door and stood next to Billy...and saw Jeff.  
  
Once again, there was another weird moment. Jeff noticed how Billy had no   
shirt on and how Sabrina only had a bath robe on. Jeff broke the silence.  
  
"You bitch!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Hey," Billy said, "You can't talk to her like that!"  
  
"Do you wanna stop me?!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Guys," Sabrina said, "please stop and come inside the room."  
  
"I cannot believe I came here to apologize," Jeff said.  
  
"Sabrina's right...maybe we should all come in and talk about this," Billy   
said. Jeff was enraged with anger. Sabrina just stood there not saying a   
word. The next ten minutes are almost a blur.  
  
All Sabrina can remember is Jeff threw the first punch, and then the next   
thing Sabrina knows is she wake up to an EMT hunched over her.  
  
Sabrina looked around, and she couldn't see Billy anywhere.  
  
"Where is he?" Sabrina asked the EMT who was hunched over her.  
  
"Who?" the EMT replied.  
  
"Billy...where is he?" Sabrina asked once again.  
  
"Mr. Gunn had to be taken to the hospital," the EMT said, "We're getting   
ready to take you there now."  
  
"What about Jeff?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Mr. Hardy is also at the hospital," the EMT said, "there were the most   
critical, so we took them first."  
  
Ten minutes went by and Sabrina was now in the emergency room getting tests   
done to make sure she was ok.  
  
She could see ver much. Everything was out of focus. Just then, she heard a   
voice say, "You have a visitor, Miss Hostetler."  
  
Just then, a dark figure walked into Sabrina's room and stood next to her   
bed.  
  
"Who's there?" Sabrina asked with fear in her voice. 


	7. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Seven

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 7/?  
Disclaimer: The only person I own right now is Sabrina. The WWF owns   
everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at:  
sabrina_18_00@h...  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be found at in archive:   
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm and   
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to post my story on your   
site or anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
"Hey Sis," said a familiar voice.  
  
"James, is that you?" Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah," James said, turning on the lights, "I came as soon as I heard."  
  
"How did you get into town so fast?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I was in town for a show," James replied. James is Sabrina's brother who   
got into wrestling the old fashioned way...through wrestling school.  
  
"What happened?" James asked.  
  
"I...I don't know," Sabrina replied, "All I remember is being in the hotel   
room with Billy, and then Jeff was at the door...then the next thing I know,   
I'm getting ready to be brought to the hospital."  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina replied, "the doctor said I should be just fine...Have you   
heard anything about Billy or Jeff?"  
  
"No," James said, "but I can go check if you want me to."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great," Sabrina said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back," James said. As soon as James left, Vince McMahon   
came in.  
  
"Hey Sabrina," Vince said, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm doing good," Sabrina said, "Have you heard anything on Billy or Jeff?"  
  
"Billy is fine and I didn't hear anything on Jeff," Vince replied.  
  
"I'm glad Billy is ok," Sabrina said, "Is he going to come see me soon?"  
  
"Yeah," Vince said, "As soon as the doctors let him out of his bed."  
  
"Hey, you people talking about me?" Billy said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Billy!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"I'll give you two sometime," Vince said. Billy nodded his head and said,   
"Thanks Vince." Vince left the room and left Billy and Sabrina to talk.  
  
"Billy, do you remember what happened?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Well," Billy started, "I remember Jeff throwing a punch to hit me, and you   
stepped in front of me and got hit. You fell to the ground and I got pissed,   
so I hit Jeff and dragged him into the room. Then, Jeff hit me and I punched   
him in the head, and he started bleeding from about the eye. Finally, Jeff   
head-butted me and we both fell to the ground...except Jeff hit his head on   
that marble coffee table on the way down."  
  
"Oh my god!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, the EMT I talked to said there was a lot of blood...mostly from   
Jeff," Bill said.  
  
"Have you heard anything about Jeff?" Sabrina asked. Just as Billy was   
about to say something, Lita walked in the room with Matt and James.  
  
"I know what's wrong with him," Matt said. There was a moment of silence   
that Sabrina finally broke by saying, "Well, what is it?!"  
  
"He is in a coma," Lita said. Sabrina didn't know what to say. Everyone   
didn't know what to say.  
  
"I want to see him," Sabrina said.  
  
"I don't know, Sis," James said, "he is pretty bad and--"  
  
"Damnit, I want to see him now!" Sabrina yelled making everyone jump.  
  
"I'll go get a wheelchair," Lita said. Sabrina lied in her bed motionless.   
Finally, Lita came back with a wheelchair and took Sabrina up to see Jeff.   
Jeff was a mess and yet he seemed at peace.  
  
"Is he going to make it?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"The next 48 hours are the most critical," Lita said.  
  
"Can I go in and see him?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I think we can sneak you in there, but just for a couple of minutes," Lita   
said wheeling Sabrina into Jeff's room. Sabrina was put next to the bed and   
Lita stepped outside to keep a lookout.  
  
"You can't die," Sabrina said with years starting to form in her eyes, "I   
can't imagine my life without you in it in someway." Sabrina reached out and   
grabbed Jeff's hand.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me, but...I love you," Sabrina managed to get   
out before bursting into tears.  
  
Lita looked over and saw Billy standing at the window looking into Jeff's   
room...he had seen everything that just happened...  
  
TBC... 


	8. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Eight

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 8/?  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any no name character. The WWF owns   
everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at:  
sabrina_18_00@h...  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be found at in archive:   
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm and   
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to post my story on your   
site or anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
Sabrina stared off into the distance. Everyday when she woke up, all she   
would do is eat and stare out the window. The doctors wouldn't let her   
leave. She felt fine, but the doctors said they wanted to be sure.  
  
Vince was paying for all the hospital bills. Sabrina argued with him about   
that, but he insisted. Everyone would come and visit when they had days off.   
Billy was there everyday. He was always bringing Sabrina flowers. It was   
like he was appoligizing, but Sabrina still blamed herself.  
  
It had been ten days since this all happened. Jeff still hasn't woke   
up...he hasn't really changed much since 'it' happened.  
  
"Hey Sis!" James exclaimed as he jogged into Sabrina's room.  
  
"Did he wake up?" Sabrina asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"No," James said, "but I got someone else for you." Sabrina, with a   
confused look said, "Who is it?" Into the room, walked a figure...a man.   
Sabrina started at his feet and looked her way up.  
  
"Shawn!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Sab! I came as soon as I heard about you," Shawn said. It was the   
beautiful and handsome Shawn Michaels. Shawn and Sabrina became friends when   
James started training at Shawn's wrestling academy.  
  
"You haven't seen Billy, have you?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"No, I haven't," Shawn said, "James filled me in on everything though."   
Just as Shawn was about to sit down, Lita ran in and almost fell down.  
  
"There is someone upstairs who wants to speak to you," Lita said. Sabrina's   
eyes widened and she said, "Get me a wheelchair, now!" Not even five minutes   
later, Sabrinan was upstairs in Jeff's room.  
  
"Jeff," Sabrina said, "it's me."  
  
"Sabrina," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina started, "it's me. How are you feeling, Jeff?"  
  
"Well," Jeff replied, "my head hurts, but other than that, I'm fine."   
Sabrina grabbed Jeff's hand and squeezed it gentley.  
  
"Sabrina," Jeff said.  
  
"Yes," Sabrina replied, "what is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jeff started, "for hitting you. I was aiming for Billy...not   
you."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sabrina said.  
  
"I want to make it up to you," Jeff said, "How does dinner sound?"  
  
"Oh," Sabrina started, "I don't think that Billy--"  
  
"To hell with what Billy thinks," Jeff interupted, "I want to know what you   
think." Meanwhile, back downstairs, Billy was just arriving. Billy walked   
into Sabrina's room, but no one was there. Billy went up to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me," Billy said to the desk clerk.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" the desk clerk asked.  
  
"Yes," Billy replied, "my girlfriend was in room 115. Has she been moved?"   
The desk clerk grabbed Sabrina's chart, examined it, and said, "No, but she   
isn't on complete bed rest anymore, so she could be taking a walk or   
something."  
  
BBRRRIIIINNNNGGG..........  
  
The phone rang and the desk clerk answered it.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell him," the desk clerk said. The desk clerk hung up the phone   
and turned around to speak to the nearby nurse.  
  
"Tell Dr. Robbins his patient up stairs has woke up...um...his name is Mr.   
Hardy." Billy looked up and realized where Sabrina was. When the desk clerk   
turned and went to say something to Billy...he was already on his way up   
stairs.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Nine

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 9/?  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any no name characters. The WWF owns   
everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me privately at:  
sabrina_18_00@h...  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be found at in archive:   
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm and   
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to post my story on your   
site or anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
Jeff, Sabrina, Shawn, James, Lita, and Matt were all in Jeff's room talking   
when Billy showed up. Sabrina didn't know what to do, so she went up and   
gave Billy a hug and a kiss...Billy was not affected at all. The whole time   
Sabrina was hugging him, he just stared at Jeff, giving him the worst   
possible stare you can think of.  
  
"Sabrina, can I talk to you outside?" Billy asked not even take his eyes   
off of Jeff.  
  
"Sure," Sabrina said puzzled. Sabrina and Billy walked outside Jeff's room   
to talk.  
  
"When did he wake up?" Billy asked.  
  
"He just work up," Sabrina replied.  
  
"Oh really?" Billy said.  
  
"Billy, what are you getting at?" Sabrina asked mow starting to sound   
angry.  
  
"Nothing," Billy replied, "I just had this whole thing figured out."  
  
"What 'whole thing'?" Sabrina asked. Without said a word, Billy got down on   
one knee and pulled out a black velvet box.  
  
"I wanted to do this ten days ago when I came to you room," Billy said   
opening the box to reveal an engagement ring.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Billy asked. Sabrina was speechless. What was she   
thinking? She had to say yes. She loved Billy...There was nothing to think   
about.  
  
"Yes," Sabrina replied, "I'll marry you." Billy put the two karat ring on   
her finger and picked her up off the ground.  
  
"We have to go tell everyone," Billy exclaimed. Billy rushed back into   
Jeff's room half dragging Sabrina. She didn't want Jeff to have to hear this   
after just waking up.  
  
"We have something to tell everyone," Billy said picking up Sabrina's hand   
and showing everyone the ring on her finger.  
  
Everyone was giving Sabrina and Billy their congrats...everyone except   
Jeff. He just sat in bed staring at Sabrina...and Sabrina was staring back.   
She looked happy...She was happy...  
  
"Did you tell him?" Jeff said looking at Sabrina and interrupting all the   
yelling and cheering.  
  
"Tell me what?" Billy asked. Sabrina looked at Jeff and then looked at   
Billy.  
  
"Jeff and I...," Sabrina started, "are going to dinned as soon as he gets   
out of the hospital."  
  
"Why?" Billy asked.  
  
"He is sorry for what he did and he wanted to make it up to me," Sabrina   
replied.  
  
"He better be sorry, but you are not going on a date with him," Billy said.  
  
"It is just one date," Sabrina said.  
  
"Ok," Billy said, "but just one and I want you take your cell phone if I   
need to get a hold of you."  
  
"Fine," Sabrina said, "I can agree to that. How about you, Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said, "that seems fair."  
  
"Well," Sabrina started, "I better get back down to my room." Billy   
escorted Sabrina back down to her room. There was a nurse waiting there when   
she got back.  
  
"Your test results are back," the nurse said.  
  
"And...," Billy and Sabrina said at the same time.  
  
"All your tests are normal," the nurse said.  
  
"When can I go home?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"As soon as today if you want to," the nurse said. Billy and Sabrina were   
so glad she would be getting out of there.  
  
Sabrina started packing all her stuff. Billy walked in behind Sabrina and   
cupped his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Billy said.  
  
"Hmm...that would be my lovely soon-to-be-husband," Sabrina replied.  
  
"That is correct!" Billy exclaimed as he removed his hands from Sabrina's   
face. Sabrina turned around and hugged Billy.  
  
"So," Billy said, "how is my soon-to-be-wife?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sabrina said.  
  
"Are you almost packed?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to make one stop first," Sabrina replied.  
  
"To see Jeff," Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina started, "to see Jeff."  
  
"Then, I'll start taking stuff out to the car and meet you out there,"   
Billy said.  
  
"Ok," Sabrina replied. Billy gave Sabrina a kiss and started taking stuff   
out to the car. Sabrina headed upstairs to say good-bye to Jeff.  
  
"I'm finally getting out of here," Sabrina said. Jeff didn't say anything.  
  
"Please Jeff, say something...," Sabrina pleaded. Jeff turned his head to   
look at Sabrina.  
  
"I hope you two are very happy together," Jeff said in monotone.  
  
"I have to be going now," Sabrina said, "Billy is waiting for me."  
  
"Wait," Jeff said, "I'm sorry." Sabrina turned back around and walked over   
to Jeff's bed...and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll call you," Jeff said, "when or if I get out of here."  
  
"Bye," Sabrina said.  
  
"Bye," Jeff said. Sabrina walked out of the hospital and met Billy at the   
car.  
  
"Get in," Billy said holding the door open, "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Billy replied, "then it wouldn't be a surprise." Billy   
and Sabrina got in the car and drove off. Sabrina had no idea what was about   
to happen to her...and she couldn't prepare for it either. Plus, because she   
was blindfolded, she couldn't see that  
Billy pulled beside a brand new house...for Sabrina.  
  
TBC... 


	10. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Ten

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 10/?  
Disclaimer: The only person I own right now is  
Sabrina. The WWF owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me  
privately at: narf9481@y...  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be  
found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm  
and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to  
post my story on your site or  
anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall  
receive"  
  
"Oh, Billy," Sabrina said, "it's beautiful." Billy  
finally took Sabrina's blindfold off. It was a  
two-story house with a patio and a fireplace. Billy  
took Sabrina of a tour of the house.  
  
"What is this house for?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Well, until we get married," Billy said, "this is  
your house."  
  
"Oh," Sabrina said, "I can't accept this." Billy  
grabbed Sabrina and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, you can," Billy said, "I love you and I will  
always love you."  
  
"I love you too," Sabrina said. Sabrina put her arms  
around Billy's neck and kissed him.  
  
"We better go," Billy said.  
  
"Why?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"You have a meeting with Vince," Billy replied. Billy  
and Sabrina got in the car and headed to Vince's  
office.  
  
*****************Twenty Minutes  
Later*******************  
  
"I'm going to be co-hosting Sunday  
Night Heat?!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Vince replied, "You will be filled in on  
everything that I going to happen when you get there.  
You are going to leave Saturday afternoon. You will  
get there by Saturday night. You will spend the night  
in a hotel and then be at WWF New York by two p.m."  
  
"That is so cool," Sabrina said.  
  
"Vince," Billy started, "there is something we have  
to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Vince asked. Sabrina held out her hand  
to show Vince the ring Billy gave her.  
  
"Wow," Vince said, "I guess congratuations are in  
order."  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina said, "we are both so happy."  
  
"And," Billy started, "I would like our engagement to  
be made public."  
  
"How would you like that to happen?" Vince asked.  
  
"Well," Billy started, "Sabrina could start out as my  
manager. Then, she could start wrestling some matches.  
Then, we start going out on dates and make out  
relationship public. Next, we could have our  
engagement planned for Raw or Smackdown. The cameras  
could follow us as we plan the wedding. Finally, we  
promote the big day and get married on a pay-per-view  
event."  
  
"I like the way you think, Billy," Vince said.  
Sabrina didn't like it. She had always dreamed of  
having a small wedding with just friends and  
family...but...she loved Billy so  
much...  
  
"What do you think, dear?" Billy asked looking at  
Sabrina.  
  
"It all sounds great," Sabrina said. Billy leaned in  
and gave Sabrina a kiss. What was Sabrina going to  
tell Jeff? Just then Sabrina's cell phone rang.  
Sabrina looked at the caller id, looked back up at  
Billy, and said, "It's my mom. I'm going to take this  
out in the hall." Sabrina walked outside Vince's  
office and looked at her cell phone again...the caller  
id said Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Hello," Sabrina said answering the phone.  
  
"Hey," Jeff said, "it's me."  
  
TBC... 


	11. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Eleven

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 11/?  
Disclaimer: The only person I own right now is  
Sabrina. The WWF owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me  
privately at: narf9481@y...  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be  
found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm  
and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to  
post my story on your site or anywhere...all you need  
to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
"I can't believe you called me," Sabrina said.  
  
"Where are you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm outside Vince's office," Sabrina replied. There  
was silence for a moment.  
  
"Why are you at Vince's office?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm going to be co-hosting Sunday Night Heat with  
Michael Cole," Sabrina replied.  
  
"That's great, babe," Jeff said.  
  
"And..." Sabrina said.  
  
"What else?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Billy and I are going to make out relationship  
public," Sabrina said.  
  
"That's...um...cool," Jeff said, "I guess."  
  
"There's one more thing," Sabrina said, "Billy bought  
me a house." There was a longer silence this time.  
  
"Jeff?" Sabrina said.  
  
"I gotta go," Jeff said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Not even a good-bye..." Sabrina thought to herself.  
Sabrina walked back into Vince's office trying to keep  
a smile on her face.  
  
"Are you ok?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina said, "I'm fine."  
  
"Here is your itinerary," Vince said handing Sabrina  
a piece of paper.  
  
"Honey," Billy started, "Vince and I were talking..."  
  
"About what?" Sabrina interrupted.  
  
"About this date thing between you and Jeff," Vince  
said.  
  
"What about it?" Sabrina asked starting to sound  
worried.  
  
"It's not going to happen," Vince replied.  
  
"What?!" Sabrina yelled.  
  
"Honey," Billy said, "if we are going to be dating  
and getting married on television, you can't be seen  
on a date with another man."  
  
"I promised him!" Sabrina yelled.  
  
"Then you will have to break it," Vince said.  
  
"I have to go think," Sabrina said. Sabrina walked  
out of Vince's office and slammed the door behind her.  
Billy tried to go after her, but Vince stopped him.  
  
"Give her sometime," Vince said. Sabrina walked and  
walked until she found herself in front of the  
hospital.  
  
"I have to see Jeff," Sabrina thought to herself,  
Sabrina walked up to the floor that Jeff was on and  
walked to his room.  
  
When she got there she saw Lita, Matt, James, Shawn,  
and Jeff all sitting around, just talking and  
laughing.  
  
"How come no one invited me to the party?" Sabrina  
said. Everyone turned their heads to see Sabrina at  
the door.  
  
"Hey Sis," James said, "Come in and sit down."  
Sabrina did so.  
  
"Where is Billy?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Last I knew he was at Vince's office," Sabrina said,  
"So, did you tell them?" Sabrina looked right at Jeff.  
  
"Tell us what?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sabrina is going to be co-hosting Sunday Night Heat  
with Michael this week," Jeff said without taking his  
eyes off Sabrina. Cheers came from everyone in the  
room.  
  
"Hey guys," Sabrina said interrupting the cheers,  
"Can I have a minute alone with Jeff?" Everyone left  
the room, leaving Jeff and Sabrina alone.  
  
"So, what's up?" Jeff asked. Sabrina's eyes started  
to fill with tears.  
  
"I...um..." Sabrina said just before bursting into  
tears.  
  
"Whoa," Jeff said reaching out and grabbing Sabrina's  
hand, "What's wrong?"  
  
"About our date," Sabrina said. Jeff slowly pulled  
his hands away. His eyes were also started to water  
up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff," Sabrina said, "I--"  
  
"Get out," Jeff said.  
  
"Please," Sabrina said, "let me explain what--"  
  
"I said get out!!" Jeff yelled. Sabrina got up and  
ran from Jeff's room in tears. James started to run  
after, but Shawn stopped him and said, "Let me go talk  
to her." James nodded his head and Shawn started after  
Sabrina.  
  
Lita ran into Jeff's room where she found Jeff  
hunched over, bursting into tears.  
  
"What happened?" Lita asked with concern. Jeff didn't  
say a word. He was crying too much to say even one  
word about what had just taken place.  
  
Shawn had finally almost caught up to Sabrina.  
  
"Sabrina!" Shawn yelled, "Wait!" Sabrina ran out into  
the street and turned around to see Shawn. Sabrina,  
however, did not see the car...that was heading right  
for her...it didn't stop in time...  
  
TBC... 


	12. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Twelve

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 12/13  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any others who  
aren't WWF wrestlers. The WWF  
owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me  
privately at: narf9481@y...  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be  
found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htm  
and  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to  
post my story on your site or  
anywhere...all you need to do is ask and "ye shall  
receive"  
  
"Give me four units of O-neg. Cross and match type  
for six units," said the ER  
doctor. Shawn could not only believe that Sabrina was  
hit by a car, but the he saw it  
happen.  
  
"Get him out of here!" the ER doctor yelled  
motioning to Shawn.  
  
"Come on, sir," the nurse said, "please let the  
doctors work."  
  
"Shawn," came a voice from the elevator from across  
the way. Billy had just  
arrived looking for Sabrina.  
  
"Billy," Shawn said, "How did you know?"  
  
"How did I know what?" Billy asked as his eyes  
wandered into the trama room.  
  
"Oh my god!" Billy yelled, "Is that...is it?"  
  
"Yeah," Shawn said, "it's Sabrina."  
  
"How did this happen?" Billy asked with tears forming  
in his eyes.  
  
"Well," Shawn started, "Sabrina came here to see Jeff  
and tell us that she would be  
co-hosting Sunday Night Heat."  
  
"Damnit, I want to know how she ended up their,"  
Billy said pointing to the trama  
room.  
  
"I was getting to that," Shawn started again,  
"Sabrina asked everyone to leave the  
room so she could talk to Jeff. Next thing I know,  
Jeff is yelling and Sabrina came running  
out of the room in tears. I ran after her, only to see  
her get hit by a car right outside."  
  
"So," Billy said, "this is all Jeff's fault."  
  
"Well," Shawn said, "I guess you could--" It was too  
late. Billy was already on his  
way upstairs. Billy ran into Jeff's room with rage in  
his eyes.  
  
"You killed her you son of a bitch!!" Billy screamed  
as he lunged for Jeff. Lita,  
Matt, and James stopped Billy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sabrina was...she was so upset...the car...didn't  
stop in time..." Billy choaked out  
through his tears. Everyone's eyes widened.  
Everyone...including Jeff rushed downstairs.  
James got on his cell phone to call their family. Matt  
got on his cell phone to call Vince  
and Mick.  
  
When they got to the trama room, there were no  
doctors around Sabrina. Shawn  
was next to Sabrina, running his fingers through her  
hair. James stopped a doctor in the  
hallway.  
  
"Is my sister going to be ok?" James asked.  
  
"Miss Hostetler is going to be just fine," the ER  
doctor said, "she is really lucky."  
Billy ran into the trama room.  
  
"Is she awake?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes," the ER doctor said, "if you would all like to  
go in there, you can talk to her  
until we move her to a room." Everyone went into the  
trama room to see Sabrina.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Jeff said. Billy gave Jeff a death  
look. Billy lunged at Jeff, but  
Sabrina grabbed Billy's arm.  
  
"It's not his fault," Sabrina said, "I wasn't looking  
where I was going."  
  
"He got you upset, honey," Billy said.  
  
"The only reason I got upset is because he got  
upset," Sabrina said.  
  
"Why did you get upset, Jeff?" Lita asked.  
  
"He got upset because I told him we couldn't go on  
the date we set up," Sabrina  
replied.  
  
"Why can't you go on the date?" Matt asked. Sabrina  
explained about the whole  
meeting that happened between her, Billy, and Vince.  
When she was finished explaining  
everything, the nurse moved Sabrina to a room.  
  
Once everyone moved into Sabrina's room, there was  
slience. Finally, Sabrina said,  
"I need to speak to Jeff alone." Everyone  
complied...even Billy...Billy didn't go far  
though. He stayed right outside the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sabrina said.  
  
"No," Jeff said, "it was my fault." Sabrina's eyes  
started to tear up.  
  
"When I heard you were hurt," Jeff said, "it was like  
part of me was taken away."  
  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, too,"  
Sabrina said. Jeff reached over  
and grabbed Sabrina's hand. Sabrina leaned in and  
kissed Jeff. Sabrina pulled away.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since I first met you,"  
Sabrina said.  
  
"Same here," Jeff said. Sabrina and Jeff hugged each  
other.  
  
Billy, who was still standing outside the door, heard  
everything that was said...and  
he knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
Billy went outside and got out his cellphone...he  
dialed Vince's number.  
  
"Yeah," Billy said, "you heard me right. The  
engagment is off."  
  
"Why?" Vince asked.  
  
"I just realized that I don't deserve someone like  
Sabrina," Billy said, "Jeff is the  
one who really deserves her."  
  
TBC... 


	13. Before I Fall In Love Chapter Thirteen

Title: "Before I Fall In Love"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (some adult content and sexuality)  
Chapter: 13/13  
Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, James, and any others who  
aren't WWF wrestlers. The WWF owns everyone else.  
Feedback: You can send it to the list or email me  
privately at: narf9481@y...  
Distribution: Here are the websites my story can be  
found at in archive:  
http://www.geocities.com/michelle4203450/hardyboyz2.htmand  
http://hardyboyzalways.cjb.net and if you ever want to  
post my story on your site or anywhere...all you need  
to do is ask and "ye shall receive"  
  
When Billy got back into the hospital, everyone was  
back in Sabrina's room. Billy walked in Sabrina's room  
and silence fell over the crowd.  
  
"I need to talk to Sabrina alone please," Billy said.  
Everyone left the room. Billy sat down next to  
Sabrina's bed.  
  
"I heard the conversation between you and Jeff,"  
Billy said. Sabrina didn't say anything. She knew she  
should be angry at Billy, but something told her to  
just let Billy speak.  
  
Billy grabbed Sabrina's hand and looked at the ring  
he had given her.  
  
"I called Vince," Billy said.  
  
"And..." Sabrina said.  
  
"I can't marry you," Billy said, "and let you get  
into something that you are going to regret."  
  
"But..." Sabrina said. Billy put a finger over  
Sabrina's lips.  
  
"Don't make this any harder on me," Billy said.  
Sabrina started to cry.  
  
"What made you make a decision like this?" Sabrina  
asked.  
  
"I realized how perfect you and Jeff are for each  
other," Billy said. Sabrina was now completely in  
tears. Billy wiped Sabrina's tears away and said,  
"Don't cry. We can still be friend." Billy was now in  
tears.  
  
Billy grabbed Sabrina's hand again and took off the  
ring he had given her.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I'm going to give it to someone who can use it,"  
Billy said. Billy leaned in and kissed Sabrina on the  
forehead.  
  
"I'll see you later," Billy said walking out the  
door. When Billy walked out of Sabrina's room, he saw  
everyone waiting in the waiting area. Billy walked up  
to Jeff. Jeff stood up from the chair he was sitting  
in.  
  
"I think that you should give this to her," Billy  
said handing Jeff the ring. Everyone was surprised by  
what was going on...even Jeff.  
  
"But why..." Jeff said.  
  
"You two deserve each other," Billy said.  
  
"Thank you," Jeff said. Billy walked out of the  
hospital and didn't look back. Jeff walked into  
Sabrina's room to find Sabrina crying. Jeff walked  
over to Sabrina and held her in his arms.  
  
"Can we take this really slow?" Sabrina asked still  
in tears.  
  
"We can take this as slow as you want to," Jeff said  
kissing Sabrina's forehead.  
  
*******************Two Months Later*******************  
  
"And introducing, from Goshen, Indiana, being  
accompanied to the ring by Jeff Hardy...Sabrina!" said  
the ring announcer as Sabrina and Jeff walked down the  
ramp.  
  
Jeff went up the steel steps and opened the ropes for  
Sabrina.  
  
"I love you," Jeff said hugging Sabrina.  
  
"I love you, too," Sabrina said. Jeff and Sabrina  
stood in the middle of the ring, kissing each other,  
in front of thousands, even millions of people.  
  
"This is exactly how I pictured my life to be."  
Sabrina thought to herself. Jeff got down on one knee  
and showed Sabrina an engagement ring...but now just  
any engagement ring...it was the same one Billy had  
given her. However, this one had something engraved  
on the inside...it said, "For the one I  
love.S.H.+J.H."  
  
The End 


End file.
